Epona
Epona is a recurring character from the Legend of Zelda series. She is a silver bay horse who acts as Link's steed in several games. Game Appearances Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Epona first appears at Lon Lon Ranch as a young foal (unable to be ridden by anyone at the time) raised by Malon. She is very wild and untamed, as she only stays by Malon side and runs away from Link whenever he approaches. Malon then teach Link Epona's Song, and after performing it, she no longer runs away from Link and Malon states that she has taken a liking to him. Seven years later, Epona has grown into a mare, but the ranch was taken over by Ingo (who was going to present Epona to Ganondorf as an offering). Like the first time, she will run from Link until he plays Epona's Song, after playing the song she will then remember and trot to his side. Link can use her to race against Ingo (who will bet rupees, and the ownership of Epona), if Link wins, Ingo will grow furious and challenge him to a second race. After winning the second round, he will let the young Hylian keep the horse, but will close the gates of the ranch (thereby preventing them from leaving). The young hero can jump above the walls of the ranch to escape with Epona. Afterwards Link can play Epona's Song in Hyrule Field to call her. Link is invincible while riding her and can only attack by shooting arrows. Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In the beginning of the game, she and Link are traveling through the Lost Woods. Epona is then startled by the two fairies: Tatl and Tael, causing Link to be thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious. A Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask approaches and searches Link's body, finding the Ocarina of Time and taking it. Link regains consciousness and notices the Skull Kid attempting to hide the Ocarina, Link lunges at him in an attempt to get it back. The Skull Kid dodges him and jumps on Epona's back, galloping away on her afterwards. the young hero gave chase and held onto the Skull Kid's leg, the young horse continued to gallop, until Link loses his grip. Link catches up and confronts the Skull Kid, who reveal that he let the horse go because she was a "stupid horse" that didn't listen to a word he said. Link later finds Epona at Romani Ranch. If he visits on the First Day, Romani teaches him "Epona's Song" and gives the horse back to Link after he practice shooting balloons while riding her. After Majora's death, she is seen with Link, The Skull Kid, the Happy Mask Salesman, and the Four Giants, until everyone parted ways. Link and Epona have departed from Termina, and are back into the Lost Woods in order to resume their journey. As in Ocarina of Time, Link is invincible while on her and shoot arrows, however he can get up to six speed boosts. Epona is necessary to leap over the gates heading to the Great Bay and Ikana Canyon. Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Epona can be seen in Hyrule Castle Town carrying a wagon with milk containers. She is owned by Malon, who will sell milk to Link after he finds the spare key for her and Talon to their farm house. Minish Link is able to communicate with her, who will ask the hero to buy some Lon Lon Milk. Link can also fuse Kinstones with her. Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Epona is seen and used very early in the game, aiding Link in his job as a rancher, although Illia is the one whom usually takes care of her. Illia gets mad at Link whenever Epona is hurt or treated poorly. During King Bulblin's assault on the village, the horse disappears. However Link reunites with her later in Kakariko Village, where she runs around desperately in an attempt to throw off two Bulblins. Once the two Bulblins fall off of her, Link has to tame her and then ride her to save Colin. Epona plays a more prominent role in this game, she is needed to fight against King Bulblin and the third part of Ganondorf's battle. In most areas around Hyrule Field, Link is able to call her using a Horse Grass, or Horse Call, which both play "Epona's Song." In this game, Link can use various weapons while riding her, including his sword. Also, carrots are replaced by spurs. Unlike Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, Link is not invincible when riding Epona and can fall off if he's hit by an enemy attack (however he can still hold on to her side while staggered and can get back on after recovering). Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Epona appears in this game as a mode of transportation for Link. She is only unlockable with certain amiibo. Epona's stats are 4 stars for strength, speed, and stamina, making her the highest balanced stat in the game. Game-wise riding Epona is done automatically, with Link needing to steer (like he can with other horses). He can only attack by using his sword or bow while riding her. Link is able to jump off Epona, slowing the game (via bullet time) in order to shoot arrows more precisely. These actions work with other horses as well. Unlike other horses, Epona comes with max bond, so she will not disobey Link. Non-Canon Appearanes Super Smash Bros. Series Hyrule Warriors Epona appears in the game as a DLC attack weapon, then in the victory scenes of Link. Audio Sample Gallery Link and Epona (Ocarina of Time).png Zelda OOT Link and Epona.jpg Epona recongnizes her master Link while in his wolf form.png|Epona recognizes Link while in his wolf form. Trivia * She shares the same name as the Goddess of horses and fertility (whom is also named Epona). * In the The Legend of Zelda: Oracle series, various unnamed horses share a resemblance Epona. * In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Epona's name can be chosen by the player (in the same fashion as Link), though her default name is Epona. ** Curiously in Breath of the Wild, the stable owner almost made Link give a name for Epona, but stops when realizing that she is the Horse of Legend * Unlike her other incarnations, the Epona in Breath of the Wild has a black mane and tail. ** However in the game's final version, Epona is a hidden horse the player can obtain through certain amiibo (retaining her usual color), and that the horse Link rides in some of the trailers was most likely a placeholder * Epona in Majora's Mask is faster than her adult form in Ocarina of Time, which about about the same speed as her Twilight Princess incarnation. * In Ocarina of Time, it is worth to note that obtaining Epona is entirely optional. As Link can also use the longshot to cross the broken bridge in Gerudo Valley. * Minish Cap and Twilight Princess are the only games where Epona can speak to Link (while in his Minish and Wolf form respectively). * Twilight Princess is the only game where Epona encounters Ganondorf's steed in the third phase of the final battle. Category:Anime Heroes Category:The Legend of Zelda Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:Legacy